1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a marchand balun.
2. Related Background Arts
A marchand balun has been known as a passive device using transmission lines having a quarter wavelength (λ/4). Japanese Patent Applications laid open No. H10-013156A and 2014-204381 have disclosed details of marchand baluns for converting between a balanced signal and unbalanced signals. However, because of implementing four λ/4 transmission lines, a marchand balun usually has an enlarged size.